


Preserving His Likeness

by Amaranth42



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Chinese Language, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Photography, Post-Coital, Resolved Sexual Tension, Time Skips, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42
Summary: Rider迷上了摄影，而韦伯也有了新发现。韦伯总忍不住怀疑自己，还好他有一位忠诚的Servant。没有裸照





	Preserving His Likeness

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Preserving His Likeness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847775) by [goldenteaset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenteaset/pseuds/goldenteaset). 



Rider会迷上摄影，是在预料之内的。刚开始还得说服他“拍照的时候你的灵魂不会被相机吸走”，不过没过多久他就开始对摄影感兴趣了。

Rider立即出门买了台相机，也是在预料之内的。一次性的塑料相机在他巨大的手里显得格外脆弱。相机是统一的鲜艳色彩——亮黄色与黑色，与他刚买的T恤和牛仔裤压根不搭。当然，Rider根本不在意。他仔细地阅读着使用指南，轻轻哼着小曲。

与此同时，韦伯正在责怪他又买了件没用的玩意，尽管他知道这一点儿用也没有。

“好了，我已经知道这玩意要怎么用了，”Rider自豪地说，“现在该好好使用这台相机了！”

韦伯没料到Rider的第一个摄影对象是他自己。

“笑一个，小子！”Rider大笑着举起相机，仿佛这事他已经做了很多年了。

“你在搞什么，笨蛋？！”韦伯气得语无伦次，举起双手挡住镜头。

此刻，他们在商场中央，周围人来人往，人们闲逛的同时也注意着避开Rider的相机。（有些人脸上挂着微笑——肯定是在嘲笑韦伯的遭遇，肯定是。）嘈杂的人声在商场中回荡，一路上升到玻璃屋顶处。这噪音让人迷失方向，如果你习惯了安静的图书馆和讲堂的话，就像韦伯这样。虽然现在是冬季，今天却很热，韦伯匆匆擦去后颈的汗水。

“嗯？”Rider不情愿地放下双手至胸前，不解地皱起眉头，“怎么了，小子？你不喜欢拍照？”

“没错。”韦伯没好气地说道，暗暗惊讶Rider这么快就猜对了，“这、这就是让我不舒服，行了吧？”

一开始Rider看起来有些失望，不过他马上又理解地点点头。红色的双眼闪烁着似曾相识的光芒，那是一个脑中已有其他策略的人眼里发出的光芒。

“好吧！所以说，小子……作为代替，我拍些能让我想到你的东西吧，怎么样？”

韦伯也在期待这样的提议，或许这说明了他潜在的某些想法。（啊，当然有想法啦！这个愚蠢的Servant总有一天会让我发疯的！）他叹了口气，揉了揉太阳穴：“……好吧，这个交换不错。”

Rider轻笑道：“真棒！那接下来……”他环顾着商场，无法掩饰他征服者的本性。他的笑容几乎令人生畏——如果他们不是在这种场合中的话。

又或者，是韦伯开始习惯这个笨蛋了。

韦伯想不管Rider，可是该死的好奇心却占了上风。他拖着脚跟着Rider，而Rider趾高气扬地迈着大长腿跨过黑色与棕色的地板砖，想着他们该去哪儿。韦伯发现他更能跟上Rider的速度了，不知道这是好事还是坏事……

（总比被拉着领子拽着走要强……）

有些人向他们投去好奇的目光，不过大多数人决定假装什么奇怪的事也没看见，比如巨大的外国人拿着迷你相机什么的。

“啊哈！”Rider突然的欢呼一下子把韦伯从思绪中拽了出来。相机的闪光灯与阳光相争，韦伯不禁去猜想他刚才拍了什么。

他皱起眉头：“一个‘开学大促销’的广告牌？你第一个选的东西就是那玩意？”

“它也是绿色的。”Rider边动身寻找下一个目标，边兴高采烈地说道。

韦伯不禁问道：“所以说，为什么你要选那个广告牌？”

“很简单：你汲取知识样子就和水中的鱼一样！学校就跟你家一样适合你——尽管时钟塔是毒蛇的巢穴。”Rider摸着胡须思索着，“你需要一个更好的地方来学习，小子。”

韦伯说他无法反驳。Rider笑了，响亮而漫长的笑声。韦伯咬着嘴唇，忍着笑，他才不会让Rider满意呢。

时间在一张张的照片中流走了：宠物店里的乌龟、反射着阳光的试管、光滑的皮质笔记本，以及落在书架上的韦伯的影子。这时，韦伯发现心里泛起了奇异的温暖与开心——如果让他来选让他想起自己的照片，恐怕是黑眼圈、揉得皱巴巴的纸，和奋力攀登高耸的桌腿的蚂蚁。Rider选的东西很简单，可是不知为何……

* * *

 

他们回到了韦伯的“爷爷奶奶”家，一路风平浪静。现在家里只有他们两个，可是韦伯还是习惯性地上了楼，奇异的感觉依然残留在胸口。

“真想看看我们的成果呢，我等不及了！”在他身边，Rider愉快地说，“看来还有一些没用的胶卷……嗯，该拍什么呢？”

韦伯转头看着带着爽朗笑容的Rider：他放松地坐在地上，犹如一头狮子在阳光下伸展身子；他小心翼翼地拿着相机，那双巨大的手居然可以如此温柔。

那一刻，韦伯干了件蠢事。“喂，Rider？我可以……”他清了清嗓子，防止声音变尖，“我能借用一下那个相机吗……就一下？”

Rider咧嘴笑了笑，递了过去。“你也发现了这个玩意儿的魅力了啊，我很高兴！”

塑料外壳还留着Rider的手指的余温，那热度微微刺痛着韦伯的皮肤，他后颈的汗毛几乎都竖了起来。他只好假装是身上有些痒。（别反应过度了！）他打量着相机，大小正好适合他。他看到小小的白色数字显示着“5/27”。（还剩很多胶卷呢！）一种焦虑感在他心里油然而生。

不过话说回来，由于韦伯之前的反应，Rider可能不会答应。

但是，韦伯必须要问这个问题。

大声问出来。

韦伯瞥了一眼Rider……和他散发的气场，鼓起勇气。

“既、既然你想拍我……”他磕磕巴巴地问道，内心咒骂自己的笨嘴连话都说不好，“我也想拍你，如果你不介意的话。”

Rider过了一小会儿才消化了这句话。他惊讶的表情简直值得拍照纪念——如果韦伯没有窘迫得全身发热的话。

然后，Rider笑了，不是一般的笑，而是狡猾的笑。韦伯刚才的窘迫与此刻相比简直是九牛一毛，而且现在它还与之前开心的感受夹杂在一起。（为什么我的情绪就不能离开我五分钟？要是可以的话一切事情就简单多了！）

“喂，等等，别误会了，”韦伯有些语无伦次，“我知道可能没有什么好的理由，但是拜托你想点和你刚才想的不一样的理由！”

“我不会介意的，不管是什么理由，”Rider悠然自得地侧躺下，摆好pose，“你不是第一个人保存我的肖像的人！”

保存他的肖像。这句简单的话让韦伯回到了现实——而且不是他现在想面对的现实。Rider说的没错：历史人物以肖像的形式获得了第二次生命，不管是石头、大理石、文字，还是其他形式。所以，人们对亚历山大大帝的脸的熟悉程度就和他们自己的脸一样。

早在韦伯出生之前，征服王就在人类的记忆中留下了印记。

“没错，”韦伯喃喃自语，“这不是明显的吗？”

“就是啊，小子，”Rider的声音如同他的斗篷般柔软，“你刚才想得太多了。放松点，好吗？”

韦伯笑了笑：“呃，问一位英灵能不能给他拍照也不是什么普通的事吧。”

“哈！是啊，我想不是。”

韦伯甩开挡住眼睛的头发，比之前有了更多自信，举起相机。Rider模糊不清的脸在对焦后变得清晰，韦伯退后两步，以便拍到Rider全脸。

“……好了，说‘茄子’。”

韦伯从小地方开始：Rider的笑容、手臂上的伤疤，或者他炫耀用邮购买到的衣服的样子。就是这样简单的日常，没有什么特别的。

韦伯拍的照片越多，他就越有自信，而他发现Rider值得保存的地方也越多。

斑驳的眼光洒在他晒黑的肌肤上，又让他赤色的胡须与头发如火花般闪闪发光。韦伯说的蠢笑话让他开怀大笑的样子。牛仔裤在膝盖处的皱褶在他的小腿上留下泪滴般的阴影。Rider按摩自己的脖子时，手似乎能正好覆盖肩膀与斜方肌相接处。他的肌肉如长波般起伏，他自己似乎没有意识到。Rider似乎很清楚韦伯在注意什么，但他并没有如预期般取笑他。他只是自然而然地回应着每个轻轻从韦伯唇间落下的要求。

“你对细节很敏锐嘛，小子，”在韦伯终于放下相机，让那双抽筋的手休息一下后，Riders说道，“我已经很久没有感到这样荣幸了！”

韦伯嗤了一声，在床上坐下，床垫在他身下起伏：“你又在笑我吗？”

Rider笑了笑，双手置于膝上。“没有，完全没有！”他的声音变轻了，“我是在真诚地称赞你。”

韦伯的衣服变得很紧，而且很热；这天气真奇怪。他下意识地拽着衣领：“呃……谢谢，”他看了一眼身边的相机，“我们明天可以去把照片洗出来。”

“迫不及待地想看到我们的成果，是吗？”又是一个令人眩目的微笑，“这是好事，毕竟，你开始学会追求你的欲望了！”

韦伯噘嘴，陷入思考。“呃……这么说也没错吧。”

可是，他开始感到恼火——他不知该如何形容，好像身体自己开始独自行动了。严格来说，这是不可能的，但是他每动一下，都能清晰感觉到每一寸衣服面料都在摩擦皮肤。而且，他的心跳开始加速。

他不想破坏现在的愉快氛围，于是他脱下毛衣，扔在床上。（啊，感觉好多了。）他松开领带，因为连领带都感觉太紧了。（唉，反正它也碍事，我也把它脱掉算了。）尽管汗水并不好看地在他背后顺着衬衫滑落，但是他感觉凉快了一点。（当然，还有那个——那个问题，不过反正它马上就会过去的。）

他试着悄悄地抱臂在胸前，成功了。接着他试着翘二郎腿，可是当然，这吸引了Rider的注意力。

Rider挑起一根眉毛，但是没有取笑他。他也感受到了这奇怪的暖冬的热度，他能理解。

“小子，”他的声音依然一反常态的轻柔，“你想要我吗？”

……韦伯脑中的所有思考如一阵烟雾般消散不见了。所有理性被那一个问题所代替，那个问题重复了一遍又一遍，而且每问一次，声音便再大了一些。最糟糕的是，Rider就那样坐着，手托着下巴，好像这是人们经常问的问题似的。

“什……那……什么？！”

“不必感到羞耻，”Rider摸着他的胡须，仿佛是在解读韦伯的反应，“这也不是句玩笑话，只是一个问题，你可以想好了再回答。”

韦伯的大脑依然不愿配合他，但是他依然重复了一遍：“想好了再……？”

Rider的拳头打进自己手掌中，因为理解了韦伯的反应而高兴。“啊，我明白了！你真的以为我在开玩笑。”他不满地皱起脸来，“你真的需要找个更好的地方去学习，小子。最好是在高级的娼馆旁边……哦不对，你的财务状况不佳。”

“那是谁的错啊？！”韦伯咆哮道。

“好吧，我们的财务状况不佳。”Rider咧嘴一笑，站了起来，双手置于臀部两侧，“不管怎样，从你的反应看来，你现在没有心情享乐。这没关系——在没有需求的时候，放纵自己的欲望又有什么意义呢？”

韦伯看着Rider缓步走向门口，打开门。

“喂，你要去哪？” 

Rider回头看着韦伯，一脸轻松的样子：“去厨房拿仙贝，你要吗？”

“嗯。”韦伯答道。于是Rider离去，只剩他与自己纷乱的思绪。

* * *

 

差不多一小时后，韦伯终于决定：他准备好了。那些照片（Rider的和他自己的）似乎无法离开他的脑海，而Rider随性的心情也感染了他。他们坐在地板上，Rider正在把《伊利亚特》读第一千遍，韦伯盯着一本魔术教科书，一个字也看不进去。房间被温馨的沉默所包围着。

韦伯早该猜到那会发生的。没错，他是冷静了一会儿。可是现在——好吧，Rider的肌肉和真诚的笑声现在又占据了他的脑海，让他的状态比之前更糟糕……从某种程度上来说，这既让人感到羞耻，又不让人觉得羞耻。

他叹了口气，合上书，小心地将书放回原处。他瞥了一眼还在看书的Rider。他坐立不安，左右晃动。

“喂，Rider。”

Rider抬头示意，那该死的狡猾笑容又回来了：“嗯，小子？”

韦伯往前倾，几乎都快趴下了：“我准备好了。”他在羞耻感从胸口溢出，几乎将他扼死之前把话说出口了。

“那就上床吧！”Rider利落地站了起来，一把坐在床上，床垫发出不详的吱吱声。

韦伯蹙额，希望床别在他们开始之前就垮掉。“好吧，那么……”他试着回忆他所知道的古代马其顿的性生活，终于想到了一些东西。

“……可以抚摸，对吧？”

“不仅是‘可以’，实际上。”Rider热切地笑着说。

韦伯点点头，向他走去。Rider忽然把他的大手伸进他的腋窝下，慢慢把他举起。他还没反应过来，就已经坐在Rider的腿上，头靠在他的胸口。Rider的心跳有节奏地敲打着韦伯的脖子，他的身体因接触而开始发热。

韦伯抬头看着Rider期待的神情，决定现在该采取行动了。他舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，抬起一只手捧住Rider的脸；厚厚的胡须挠着他的手指。他没有去接吻（会流口水的！），而是一路从Rider的胡须爱抚至他的头发。他的头发卷曲、桀骜，却意想不到的柔软。

“你在做头皮按摩吗，小子？”Rider的说笑振动着韦伯的身体，“可能会起到相反的效果哦。”

“啊，”韦伯不情愿地收回手，“那、那你喜欢什么？”

“我想要你表现出更多这样意想不到的主动呢，”Rider笑道，将韦伯的手放在他结实的胸口上，“比如说，像这样。” 

Rider的乳头擦过韦伯微微刺痛的手痛，韦伯吃惊地张开嘴。（搞什么，怎么这家伙的什么地方都那么大？！）他试探着用手摩擦那颗乳头，感到隔着衣服的凸起，将差点出口的惊呼吞了回去。

Rider半阖的眼睛透着愉悦，足以说明韦伯做得不错。（它们……越来越硬了。他的心跳也变快了。）

“这是什么感觉？”韦伯问道，因为，任何时间都是学习有用的知识的好时间。 

“很好。”是Rider没有什么用的回答。 

韦伯恼火地叹了口气，重新集中精神。他另一只手解开裤子，试着假装自己的嘴唇没发干；假装自己没注意到他的Servant发出的每一丝喘息，每一次颤抖。

可是当Rider的身子在他的手下硬了起来时，他确实感到了一股奇怪的自豪感。这是消瘦的、一无是处的韦伯·维尔维特的成果。他是让征服王感到如此美妙的人。他是看到Rider的脸颊与胸口被染成绯色的人。他是征服王慵懒地爱抚着的人——一只巨大有力的手把他稳稳地抱住，另一只手有节奏地爱抚着韦伯发颤的大腿。

这也许不是战场上的胜利，但是只要能给韦伯的自信心一些鼓励就行。

实际上，这比韦伯所希望的更早结束了。一切都过于激烈了，而Rider的爱抚也……呃……太好了。韦伯的思绪刚从高潮引起的空白中恢复过来，他就因为自己大汗淋漓、疲惫不堪而眉头紧皱。接着，他开始焦虑起来。（我刚刚看上去是不是很蠢？我是不是说了什么蠢话？我这运气，我肯定说了。太棒了，他又要笑我了！）

最糟糕的是，Rider似乎清醒得很。他只是显得很……满足，好像看着韦伯高潮是在欣赏一件美丽的事物。

“感觉好些了吗，小子？”Rider将手从韦伯的腿上挪开。 

“啊？哦……”韦伯只能傻傻地盯着Rider舔舐干净小麦色的手指，“我、呃……是的。”

出于某些原因，Rider看他的眼里浮现出一丝宽慰：“很好。要记住，你要尽情享受人生！”

（荒唐。）

“好了，”韦伯从Rider腿上爬起，没有直视他的眼睛，“魔力补完了。”

他准备走向浴室，可是Rider却悠哉地跟了上来。“你不用感到羞耻，小子，”他一如既往地好心说道，“我还没见过第一次就完美的人。”

韦伯的嘴想反唇相讥，可他大脑里浮现的词却是“谢谢”，这也让他避免了真正的尴尬。

Rider轻哼一声以示认可：“我们泡完澡以后可以去把照片洗出来。不过，就算我们不去，我觉得今天也很成功了！”

韦伯回头看着Rider：“……啊，真的吗？我还以为你想看你拍的照片是什么样的。”

Rider揩掉后颈的汗水。“是，我想！但是……”他笑着摇摇头，“嗯……算了。你等下就明白了。”

韦伯信了他的话，尽管他不明白为什么。他猜想，性爱并不是Rider所指。他的语气暗示着更安静、更私人的事情。可能是让韦伯吃垃圾食品之类的。

他边思考边把手伸向浴室门把手，脑海中回放了一遍Rider几秒钟前说过的话。

他看着Rider，一脸震惊：“我们泡完澡以后？！”

Rider一脸茫然地朝他眨了眨眼：“是的。我们都脏兮兮的，不是吗？”

“是的，但是——你要怎么挤进浴缸里？！”

Rider轻抚胡须，皱眉思索。“是的，这的确是个困难，”他的眼睛亮了起来，“或许淋浴更好！”

（呵，真棒，这个提议真的有可行性。）“那我们一次一个来洗吧。”

“哈？但是我们都需要洗澡。那样不会浪费水吗？水可是宝贵的资源。”

韦伯举起双手，低吼道：“好好好，你说的有道理！我们快点洗完吧。”

Rider笑道：“你又有精神了，小子！我很高兴。”

“照这样下去估计保持不了多久。”韦伯抱怨着打开浴室门。

今天的运气似乎出奇的好：淋浴的计划没有遭到任何阻碍。

Rider还是太大了，韦伯淋到的一半是新鲜的水，一半是Rider从身上流下的用过的水。每次Rider用巨大的手臂擦洗身体两侧，他都得躲开。接着，沐浴露流进Rider眼里了——正如你想的那样糟糕，在那之后的十五分钟里，韦伯的耳朵都嗡嗡作响。

不过，这样也不坏。

麦肯齐夫妇回家时，他们正好从浴室里出来。还好，他们没有任何怀疑。一切都进行得非常顺利，其实，韦伯有些坐立不安，他从没这样幸运过。

* * *

 

次日早晨，他从梦中醒来，梦里的Rider站在一片名为俄刻阿诺斯的海边。他依稀能闻到海水的气味，能感到风吹拂他的头发。它留在了韦伯的心里，只有最为稀有的梦才会留下。

他看着Rider，在他的“婴儿床”上鼾声如雷，毫无顾虑地伸展着身体。他记得Rider的手触摸他肌肤的感觉，也记得自己给这位身躯巨大的、声音巨大、行事荒唐的征服王拍了多少张照片。那旧有的苦涩的耻辱感又回来了。（我又软弱了。我对这个、这个Servant过于依赖了。时钟塔的那些人已经把我当笨蛋了，如果这件事传出去……）他的手指拽着头发，指甲陷入头皮里。（这种事，不能再发生了！）

可是在他脑海深处，一个像极了Rider的声音说道：（可是你现在不在时钟塔，不是吗？而且，这个Servant会让任何人嘲笑他的Master吗？）

韦伯低吼一声，准备穿衣服。他今天会再带Rider去一次商场。然后他就可以在不被本人打扰的情况下好好研究亚历山大大帝了。他试着说服自己，他只是为了研究战斗策略和其他实际的事，可是俄刻阿诺斯的波涛似乎在他的脑海与心灵深处歌唱。

（“你等下就明白了。”）

韦伯将目光从Rider的“婴儿床”上挪开，小心避开卧室地板上的各种垃圾，找到了相机。他考虑过把它扔掉。可是他最后将它放进书桌抽屉里——他看不见的地方。他以后会把相片洗出来的。

（这种事，不能再发生了。）

* * *

 

经过了很多年，一场让时间扭转的灾难，但是韦伯终于在迦勒底将照片洗了出来。和90年代比起来，它们的清晰度更高，但是这很重要吗？它们洗出来了，这才是唯一重要的事。

“看吧，小子？”Rider爽朗地笑道，手臂亲切地搭在韦伯现在更成熟、更宽阔的肩膀上，“你真的对细节很敏锐！”

韦伯的笑声比当年粗了一些：“你也不赖嘛。”

“当然，你知道这意味着什么，不是吗？”Rider的狡猾笑容再次凯旋而归。

韦伯叹了口气，揉了揉太阳穴：“拍更多照片？”

“就是这样！”

Rider已经把相机拿在手中。但是这一次，他将它举在二人头上，镜头对准他们。相机看上去依然那么小，而且保存了很多年显得有些陈旧，但它依然可以正常使用。

“笑一个，韦伯！”Rider兴高采烈地说道。而这一次，韦伯骄傲地挺起胸膛，展露笑容。

他们都眨眼了，也许是在预料之内的。


End file.
